Determined
by DarkDia
Summary: When Nagi broke Rima's heart 5 months ago, KusuKusu vowed to never be friends with Rhythm again. But will all that change after they're trapped in the woods together? Will Rhythm reveal his true feelings for KusuKusu? Kuzumu!
1. Just Go Away

**Tawni: I'm Back!**

**Tangi: This is her 2****nd**** story.**

**Tawni: Yup! And I'm not even done with the first one yet!**

**Tanzi: Then shouldn't you finish the first one?**

**Tawni & Tangi: NO!**

**Tanzi: OK!**

**Rhythm: It's About Me and Kusu-koi!**

**KusuKusu: Koi?**

**Tawni: Awkward!**

**Tangi: Pepe do the Disclaimer.**

**Pepe: Tawni-san does not own Shugo Chara! Or any people or licensed things in this story-dechu!**

**KusuKusu: Enjoy!**

Rima's Pov

It's been 5 months since Nagi broke up with me. KusuKusu and I do out best to avoid him but somehow he just keeps finding me. "Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da. Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here. Mocha Choclata Ya Ya. Creole Lady Marmalade" my phone buzzed. It was Amu. "Hey Amu" I said. "Hey we are all meeting at the park today ok?" Amu asked/said. "Ok I'll see you later" I said before hanging up, not giving Amu another chance to say anything. I put on something cute, brushed my hair and left my house after leaving a note for my mom who was passed out on the couch. I ran out the door and down the street to the small park. Amu, Yaya, Utau, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Ikuto, Tadase, Kairi and Kukai were all there waiting for me. At that instant KusuKusu darted over to her friends while I sat on the swings.

KusuKusu's Pov

I flew over to my friends and while I was hugging and talking to them, _**He**_came up to me. "What do you want?" I asked as cold as Rima when she came to Seiyo. "KusuKusu I just want to be friends." Rhythm sighed. "We stopped being friends 5 months ago when Nagi broke my Rima's heart for that bitch Saaya that broke up with him 2 weeks later. Besides why would I be friends with someone whose owner made my owner cry for 3 freakin' hours straight?" I screamed at him. "Rhythm just go away" Ran growled. "No not until KusuKusu-chan and I are friends" Rhythm announced. In a flash Rhythm grabbed my hand and pulled me into the forest. We flew deep into the forest and I got scared without Rima. "LET ME GO!" I screamed but he wouldn't listen. We landed in a log, then, after squiggling out of his grip, I heard Amu-chan faintly and silently yell "Let's Go, guys! It's gonna rain. Uh oh.

**Tawni: Done! How do you like it?**

**Tanzi: Shit! Let go!**

**Tangi: NO!**

**Tawni: I better go stop them. Please Review!**


	2. Finally, I Love You Too

**Tawni: Kuzumu!**

**Tangi: We're back!**

**Tanzi: Rhythm do the disclaimer!**

**Rhythm: Tawni (a.k.a RiRiGal) does not own Shugo Chara! Or any other licensed things in this story!**

**KusuKusu: Enjoy! And Review enough with requests to make Rhythm DIE!**

**Rhythm: O_o**

Rhythm's Pov 

"Let's Go, guys! It's gonna rain!" I heard Amu-chan shout. Oh great! It started pouring rain and KusuKusu looked scared. I went over and wrapped my arms around her. She wiggled out of my grasp and sat across from me with a glare on her face and her arms crossed. Then she got up and walked over to me. She sat down next to me and did something I totally expected her to do. She slapped me. "Rhythm! We're not friends why would you think it's appropriate to hug me?" KusuKusu asked, well, more like yelled. I've had enough this. I stood up and yelled "KusuKusu! I'm so sick of you being a giant bitch to me and Nagi! You're only mad because he liked someone else! Think about it, I would probably be mad too if Rima dumped Nagi but we could still be friends! But that's not what you're doing though. You're purposely ignoring and being a bitch to us and I've had enough!" I screamed. KusuKusu got tears in her eyes. "Rhythm .." she muttered and started crying. "Kusu-chan I just want to be friends" I sighed. " But Rhythm it's so hard" she cried. "Because Rima tells me to stay away but it's so hard because.. because… because I" she cried even harder. "KusuKusu" I said sternly. "Because I Love You!" she exclaimed. My eyed went wide and my jaw dropped to the ground. "I knew it" Because I was a giant bitch you don't love me back!" She screamed. "KusuKusu!" I yelled. As soon as she heard me she looked up and the tears stopped falling. "I do love you. That's why I want us to be friends. To be together." I whispered. She hugged me and I hugged back and then I fell asleep with my Kusu-koi in my arms.

Rima's Pov

I cried as soon as I heard. MY KusuKusu was lost in the woods. "Nagi I'm so scared. I've never lost KusuKusu before" I cried as we looked. Nagi looked at me. "Rima-chan I'm sorry. KusuKusu and Rhythm are fighting because of me. I broke your heart for that bitch who dumped me a week later. Can we start over?" He asked. I nodded and hugged him "I love you Nagi" I mumbled. "Guys" El shouted. "This way!" Il finished. We all ran that direction. "Wait!" Utau screamed. We all stopped and she bent down and looked in a log. Sure enough, inside the log was KusuKusu, asleep, in Rhythm's arms. "KusuKusu!" I yelled waking them up. She didn't bother wasting any time, flying up and hugging my cheek. "Don't ever scare us again" Nagi said sternly.

KusuKusu's Pov.

Finally. Rhythm and I are together, Rima and Nagi aren't fighting and everything's perfect. I can't wait for next weeks' vacation. I hope Rhythm will be there. Finally.

**Tawni: Yay! Almost Done. This story will have at last 7 chapters. So yeah.**

**Tangi: Review**

**Tanzi: MMM Yummy cookies!**

**Tangi: You ate my cookies? Come here, Bitch!**

**Tanzi: AHHHHH!**

**Tawni: Please review before one of us ends up dead!**


	3. Lost? Juillet?

**Ashiko: Yo Peeps! **

**Kukai: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? I'M PRETTY SURE ALL KUZUMU FANS ARE PISSED CAUSE YOU DIDN'T UPDATE!**

**Ashiko: Sorry! Gosh Kukai! Who knew you were an obsessed Kuzumu fan!**

**Kukai: NO! I'm A KUTAU FAN!**

**Ashiko: You just admitted you liked Utau.**

**Kukai: *Blushes* She doesn't own Shugo Chara! If she did there would be more Rimahiko and Kuzumu and Kutau**

**Ashiko: Enjoy!**

_KusuKusu's Pov_

Rhythm and I were currently on our way to the airport with Nagihiko and Rima. Everyone else was already there. We walked in and checked into securtiy. "State your name and how you know each other." the security guard asked. Of course, he couldn't see charas so we were ok. "Well, ok. My name is Ikuto and this is my sister, Utau. You see, the blonde children, Rima and Tadase, are Utau's children. The pink haired woman, whose name is Amu, is my wife. The brunette's, Yaya and Kukai, are my other sister's children. She's in the hospital. She had a mental breakdown." Ikuto lied flawlessly. I toppeled over in laughter and Rhythm smiled. He helped me up and he put his arm around me. _'Ekkkk!'_ was all I could think. "I see. What about the purple haired boy and girl? And the blue haired girl?" The guard asked pointing to Nagihiko, Nadeshiko and Ashiko. Ikuto pulled Ashiko into a hug. "This is my 3rd sister!" he lied. I mean, Ashiko had the hair and could be Ikuto's twin. But she was Kukai's cousin and the thought of being related to Ikuto clearly disgusted her. She probably didn't want to be related to him because he was a pervert. Ashiko forced a smile and said, "Yup! I'm so excited for the vaction with my dear brother!" she lied through her teeth. "Explain the purple heads." the guard said. "Well, the boy is my sister's husband." Ikuto said, pushing Nagihiko and Ashiko together. Rima looked like she was going to expload. "The purple haired girl is his sister and my sister's sister in law." Ikuto told him. "Have a nice flight!" the man said. As soon as we were on the plain, which Utau reserved for us, Utau, Amu and Ashiko started beating Ikuto mercilessly. "IKUTO IF THE BRUNETTE'S ARE YOUR OTHER 'SISTER'S' CHILDREN WHO IS MY HUSBAND? I LOVE KUKAI! I WOULD NEVER HAE KIDS AT MY AGE!" Utau screamed at Ikuto. "IKUTO! WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE YOUR WIFE? THAT WAS STUPID!" Amu screamed at Ikuto. "HONESTLY! I DON'T LIKE NAGHIKO ADND I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!" Ashiko screamed at Ikuto. Ikuto just whimpered and hid behind Kukai.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

I got totally bored being on the plane. We finally landed! We got off the plane and we walked through the airport. "Wait, Rima!" I cried as she walked faster. All us charas were neglected. I watched them get in a limo ,not noticing we were missing. I flew faster but that was it. They were gone.

_Rhythm's Pov_

"Oh, Rhythm, what are we going to do?" KusuKusu cried, hugging me. "I don't know." I said as I patted her back. "CHARAS!" sombody cried. A girl with long white hair and gold eyes ran towards us. "Who are you?" Ran asked. "My name is Juillet. I have a chara too." Juillet siad and a little chara with gold hair and green eyes came out from behind her. "My name is April. I am Juillet's dream to be adancer!" the chara exclimed while twriling around. What have we gotten oursleves into?

**Ashiko: I'm done! Now I need to write until I fall asleep**

**Kukai: Oh dear lord.**

**Ashiko: What?**

**Kukai: You pass out easily. You get bored and boom your asleep**

**Ashiko: Not tr- *falls asleep***

**Kukai: Please R&R! *Looks at Ashiko* I told you!**


End file.
